


Leaves and Flowers

by StolenChilde



Series: John'Verse [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Slash, implied m/m sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plan of Dean’s goes awry and stirs up some unwanted emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, guys, was coming through my thirty-three¬ unfinished John’Verse fics and found one I could tackle. So here it is, after an embarrassingly long interlude Story Thirty-One of my [John’Verse](http://stolen-childe.livejournal.com/84812.html). This one tackles an unfortunate reality; please take note of the warning.
> 
> John’s Age: Eleven

**Leaves and Flowers**

Dean was out in the front yard raking leaves with twenty-month-old Jasper at his side. Castiel and John were off in Heaven doing their heavenly things. Sam was off with Mary where ever Sam and Mary went for their bonding time. Given it was Saturday that probably meant they were at the local library for Daddy and Me day which was cute, but not Dean’s thing. So that left Dean with Jasper, at home, which was awesome because the toddler was a pretty awesome little guy.

Dean only sometimes regretted that all these things that Jasper will eventually take for granted John never got to experience until he was a fair bit older. Especially things like raking leaves. They minute they had their very own house and everything Dean definitely showed John the wonders of a good leaf pile but still, it wasn’t until he was about five.

Today though was Jasper’s. It was a gorgeous sunny autumn day, warm without being hot and bright without being blinding. The leaves lay in a gentle blanket on the still green grass, their rich scent curling up into the air with each pass of Dean rake. Jasper watched it all completely and utterly enthralled. Dean always loved that to a boy so young even a piece of grass could be fascinating and Dean was taking full advantage of watching Jasper’s experience.

Dean had a pretty decent pile going, the brown yard waste bag sitting open and ready to his side but he was not about to clear them up yet. Dean playfully took one of the softer looking leaves and flicked it at Jasper. Jasper blinked as it lightly touched his arm and giggled as he watched it drift lazily back down to the grass.

“Gotcha,” Dean grinned.

“Daddy!” Jasper giggled. Dean did it again. Jasper squawked lightly as the two leaves bounced off of his sweatshirt instead of the one.

“Gotcha, again.”

Jasper giggled then stooped down in that cute awkward way toddlers had and picked up a handful of leaves. He swung his arms back, clutching the pile in both hands and tossed it at Dean. They fell far shy of their target but Dean gaped playfully at his son.

“Why you little…” Dean said, jogging towards the toddler who squealed and ran on tiny legs towards the house. “Hey! Get back here you silly monkey!” Dean could have caught the boy in one stride without any strain whatsoever but he let his son have his fun and chased him around the yard for a few moments before swooping down once they were near the leaf pile again and falling back into it, careful to support Jasper so the boy wouldn’t get hurt. The rich maple, warm scent wafted up and curled around Dean as he lay back into the crinkling pile and smiled at Jasper’s squeal of surprised joy.

Wide eyed Jasper turned to Dean. “Again?”

“Sure thing, Kiddo,” Dean nodded. “Daddy has to rake them first though.”

“Rake?” Jasper parroted.

“Uh huh. Here.” Dean placed Jasper on his feet and picked up the discarded rake scooting so he was behind Jasper and curling tiny figures around the smooth wood. “Step with Daddy, Jass.”

Jasper titled his head back and peered up. Dean reached down to quickly and gently straighten Jasper’s neck before slowly and carefully dragging the rake along the grass with Jasper holding on to it.

Jasper seemed utterly spellbound as the plastic prongs of the rake swept over the grass and gathered each leaf into the neat pile once again. It was slow work, and maybe a little bit awkward with Jasper holding on but it was pretty damn well worth it. Jasper let go after a while and plopped down on his knees a little ways off still watching raptly as the prongs gathered the leaves. Dean didn’t blame him. Dean remembered the first time he raked for an extended period and it was not actually all that fun or easy on the arms. Soon Dean had the pile gathered once more and Dean turned with a grin to Jasper, setting the rake safely aside.

“Jump,” Dean prompted.

Jasper blinked. “Jump? Really?”

“Jump!” Dean exclaimed grinning. “Run then jump!”

Jasper peered up at Dean as he were trying to trick him, cocking his head in that Cas-like way both their children inherited before pushing himself up to his feet and taking a few halting steps before running and jumping straight into the pile. More like tumbling because even half-angel twenty-month-olds weren’t big on timing or hand-eye coordination but it had the same effect if Jasper’s squeal of delight was anything to go by.

“He’s adorable.”

Dean startled and looked over to see a woman in running gear at the side of their lawn. “Ah thanks. First leaf pile,” Dean flashed a crooked grin.

“Good old days, huh?” the woman smiled.

“Yep,” Dean nodded. He rocked a little on his toes. He hadn’t seen her around before but there was a moving truck that had driven down the road last week according to Sam. Jasper was giggling merrily and Dean kept one eye trained on the boy who was currently showering himself in leaves. One was stuck in Jasper’s hair and Dean grabbed his phone from his pocket snapping a quick few pictures before turning back to the woman.

“Sorry,” Dean grinned.

“No problem. For his mother?”

Dean shook his head. “Nope, no mother.”

“Oh?” the woman asked casually. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Dean waved it off. “You just moved in, right?”

“Yeah, my daughter and I… Shelby. She’s at her father’s house.” The way the woman said father led Dean to think the relationship was rocky to say the least. He put on his sympathetic face and nodded. It was a look he had learned from parent evenings and playgroups he had attended over the years.

“I’m Ann… No ‘E’…” she grinned. Dean didn’t get the joke but he smiled back and nodded, trying not to flinch at how close the name was to ‘Anna.’

“Dean.”

They shook hands and she beamed bright white teeth at him.

“You live here with your brother?” Ann ventured.

“Ah, yeah and—” he began.

“Vincenzo, the old guy down the street? Man knows everything,” Ann interrupted with a smile.

Dean grinned. “Gotcha. Good old guy. We share a love of classic cars and good bourbon. Have you met his daughters? They’re around your age.”

“My age? Goodness, you can’t be older than me.” Ann laughed, “My daughter’s six.”

Dean smiled. “I have an eleven-year-old and I started late… I’m older than I look… Good genes.”

“Where’s he?” Ann asked gently curious.

Dean opened his mouth to respond automatically but then caught himself before he could tell her ‘in Heaven’ and said instead, “Doing some family stuff today.”

“Aw, too bad. Well, maybe we can all get together sometime when both your boys are home. There’re not many kids on this street,” Ann suggested casually.

“Ah sure, my brother Sam has a daughter too. She’s four,” Dean nodded.

“Oh, ah… sure,” Ann smiled tightly then waved. “I should continue my jog. Nice meeting you!”

“You too,” Dean nodded back.

Jasper was sitting firmly nestled in the leaf pile, finger in his mouth and peering curiously up at Dean.

“I agree completely. That was weird. Should take her up on that for Sam’s sake though, huh? Get Uncle Sam a girl again maybe?” Dean grinned.

“Jump?” Jasper asked, changing the subject entirely.

“Sheesh, one track mind,” Dean laughed. “Let me rake them again.’

“Rake,” Jasper nodded solemnly scurrying out of the leaf pile and settling on the grass to wait patiently.

xx

That wasn’t Ann’s first visit. The next few times Dean decided to take Jasper out front to play when he had the house to himself she would wander by and begin to talk to him... A lot. He guessed she was just friendly, she was new after all. He still planned on trying to introduce her to his moose of a brother and see how things went with that. Sam had been a little mopey lately and Dean was kind of sick of it. Though, maybe she wasn’t really Sam’s type… Dean kind of stopped assuming what sort of girls Sam went for after Mary’s mom. Ann just left with her customary wave and slipped off around the corner at her light jog when Sam’s truck pulled in from the other side of the street. Dean shook his head at his little brother’s timing.

“So close, Kiddo,” Dean told Jasper.

Jasper merely blinked up at Dean. “Jump?”

Dean chuckled, “Sorry Monkey, no more leaves. Daddy had to put them out for the truck last night.”

“Hey Dean, hey Jasper!”

Dean waved at Sam who was just crossing the lawn when Jasper’s head shot up and a grin split his face. He bounced up and toddled over to the front door scrambling up the short steps, “Papa!”

“Guess who’s back?” Dean grinned.

“They were gone for a nearly a week this time,” Sam remarked. “Come on Butterfly, let’s go find Uncle Cas and Johnny.”

“Yay!” Mary exclaimed. She was dressed in her leotard from dance class still, the light material of the tiny skirt flowing around her as she ran to the door. Sam laughed chasing after her and Dean could only grin. He also resolved to get this thing with Ann going right now. What woman couldn’t fall for those two?

Dean would pop over to Ann’s house once she got back and invite her to dinner. They were Barbequing that night anyway so it wouldn’t be hard to accommodate two other people.

xx

“So, I’m being sneaky,” Dean grinned, pushing up on his elbows and leaning over the blue-eyed angel.

Cas looked up at him from where he was sprawled across the bed on his back and brushed a stray strand of hair away from Dean’s forehead. “Should I be concerned?”

“No, proud,” Dean said, dropping a kiss on Castiel’s lips.

“All right… What are you planning, Dean Winchester?”

“You ready to pretend you’re human tonight?” Dean teased.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I’ve been living as a human for the last eleven and a half years. I think I can handle it… Why?”

“There’s this woman that’s moved in down the street…”

Castiel quirked a skeptical eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“Just hear me out, you ass… Anyway, she’s a single mom, real pretty. All big eyes and blonde hair, small little thing. Figured she’d be just Sam’s type. She mentioned trying to mingle with the neighbourhood and that there’re not many kids around so I’m thinking we invite her over for dinner and play cupid.”

Castiel scowled. “I will not lower myself to such a diminutive form of angelic being.”

Dean rolled his eyes this time. “It’s a figure of speech, Cas. I don’t really expect you to go in the nude and fire darts at them.”

“Yes, I’m certain that would not be at all appropriate to greet a new neighbour,” Castiel said flatly.

Dean snorted, “You’re having me on?”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel replied. “I can pretend to be human. I think I’ve actually grown rather adept at it.”

“Well as long as one of us thinks that,” Dean replied.

Castiel smacked the human playfully on the chest before rolling out of the bed and stretching languidly. Dean watched approvingly as the lithe archangel prowled around the room and searched for clothing.

“Um…” Castiel looked briefly embarrassed.

Dean gave the angel an indulgent smile. “Jeans, longs sleeves and a T-shirt underneath would be appropriate for the weather.”

“Thank you,” Castiel muttered.

“All right,” Dean rolled out of bed, “unlike you I’m not equipped with self-cleaning technology, so I’m gonna grab a quick shower. If you or Sammy want to get the BBQ going while I’m at it. Once I’m done I’ll run down the street to invite Ann and Shelby over. Mary will like having a little girl to play with, I’m sure, even if things don’t work out between the MILF and my idiot brother.”

“MILF, is she?” Castiel gave Dean another eyebrow quirk.

“Well… you’re a DILF… and the only one I’m interested in,” Dean grinned, kissing the angel before disappearing down the hall and into the bathroom.

Dean showered quickly and headed downstairs then into the backyard. Castiel was there looking intently down at the barbeque, dressed in jeans with one of Dean’s old Henleys and the hint of a T-shirt underneath. The blue-eyed man was also barefoot. Dean just about grabbed the angel right then and started in on Round Two of their earlier indulgence.

“This contraption in mocking me, Dean,” Castiel said lowly, poking at the barbeque with the tongs.

Dean snickered. “Dude, it’s not mocking you. The starter is just finicky… It’s like third hand, Man, it’s bound to have some issues. Just go underneath and take a match to it.”

“That sounds dangerous,” Castiel frowned over at the human.

Dean laughed. “You’re impervious to harm, Cas… Just slap up your angel force field of sparkles or whatever it is and have at it.”

“I rather not,” Castiel bent and turned the gas back on, cocked his head and blinked. The barbeque lit in an instant.

“Or you could do that,” Dean shook his head. “Get it out of your system now, Babe. I’m gonna go see if Ann wants to come over now. Warn the boys too.”

Castiel nodded distractedly as he resumed his staring contest with the barbeque. Dean shrugged and left him too it.

“Sammy! Put yourself and the girl in something nice, I’m bringing you a present!” Dean called out just before he left the house.

Sam questioning voice came along with the older Winchester’s departure but Dean was already jogging down the street. Dean learned long ago, not to give Sam too much time to ask questions. Everything tended to go smoother that way.

Dean found the right house and rang the bell. It echoed loud and cheery and it wasn’t long before Ann came to the door, little girl at her hip and a brilliant smile on her lips. Dean was temporarily taken aback, only used to three people being that happy to see him. He began to feel a little unsettled but pasted on a smile nonetheless. He was sure he was imaging things. Everyone on this street knew the Winchesters and there was no way she’d be hitting on him.

“Hey Ann, you mentioned getting together when everyone was back. Thought you and Shelby might want to join us for a barbeque tonight? Basic fair: hamburgers and hotdogs, but the chef is a real pro at it once he gets the old grill working right,” Dean grinned.

“Oh I’m sure he is,” Ann smiled coyly.

Dean laughed uneasily. “Yeah… Um… cool. So you in?”

“Oh yes, just give me a few minutes. I want to change then I’ll head over to your house,” Ann nodded smiling, wide and white. Dean remembered Lisa briefly at the grin and thought maybe setting Sam up with this woman wasn’t his greatest idea after all. Dean mentally shrugged. Sammy had always been better at relationships than Dean, at least with humans anyway… For the most part.

“Awesome. Take your time. Food won’t be done for a while yet. I’ll see you there, feel free to come straight into the backyard,” Dean offered.

“Thank you… Want me to bring anything?” Ann asked.

Dean shook his head. “Nope. We got it covered. See you in a few.” Dean waved and hopped off the steps heading back home.

When he got there Jasper collided with his legs and tried valiantly to scramble up. Dean looked down saw Jasper’s wide eyes and followed the blue gaze. Castiel was still staring at the barbeque.

“Papa smitey,” Jasper whispered in Dean’s ear once the green-eyed man had lifted him.

Dean chuckled. “I think we’re all safe, Jass. Cas is just very intent at the moment.”

John huffed from his place sprawled on the grass Nintendo in hand. “Jasper’s been like that ever since he realized Pop was cooking. It’s been freaking him out to no end. I tried to tell him Pop won’t smite the hotdogs but Jass fears for their safety.”

“I can hear you, you know. I would appreciate if you did not speak about me as if I weren’t here,” Castiel remarked evenly from the barbeque.

“Jeeze, Babe, would you sit down?” Dean laughed. “It’s not going to make them cook any faster with you hovering and glaring at them.”

“It is important to be diligent in these matters, Dean,” Castiel shot over his shoulder.

“Well I promise, you can step two feet away and be just a diligent,” Dean urged.

Castiel eventually conceded and took up his usual position at the patio table.

“Dean… I really wish you wouldn’t spring stuff like this on me,” Sam griped from the screen doors. He was brushing anxious hands down his white western snap button down, shifting where he stood. He also wore douchy flip-flops and his good jeans. The leaves may have begun to fall but it was still rather warm for autumn. Dean was beginning to feel a little warm in his layers and shucked off his over shirt.

Dean nodded in approval. “You look great Sammy. It’s just a casual thing. She’s probably just gonna show up in jeans and a T, no worries.”

Mary edged out from behind Sam and glared up at Dean, dressed in her soft blue sundress with a light sweater over top. “I don’t like her.”

Dean sighed. “Mary, you haven’t even met her yet.”

“Don’t care!” Mary exclaimed, stomping her little sandal-clad foot. She ran across the yard and clamoured up to the tree house. Dean and Sam both watched her go matching disappointed expressions on their faces. Mary was always difficult when it came to Sam dating anyone. She wanted to keep her daddy all to herself. No amount of promising Sam wouldn’t love her any less if he had someone else in his life would convince her. It was a miracle to Dean that Sam even managed to get her dressed up at all, even casually.

Sam slumped down in a seat at the patio table and Castiel shot the taller Winchester a sympathetic glance.

“Well, at least that’s taken care of before this woman comes… What’s her name anyway?” Sam asked.

“Ann Adams. Her daughter’s name is Shelby,” Dean offered, walking over to the table and sitting with Jasper on his lap. The boy made grabby hands for Castiel and Dean made the transfer. Once on his lap, Castiel murmured a lilting Enochian phrase to the toddler and Jasper giggled. Dean smiled fondly.

“She has a little girl?” Sam asked, taking his place at the table, sounding a little more hopeful.

It was difficult to be a single father and date childless women. Finding a single woman with a child who interested Sam had been surprisingly difficult. Dean didn’t know what their problem was. Maybe they found it unusual that Sam had custody of his daughter rather than a part-time deal and they found it intimidating. He just hoped that Ann would really hit it off with Sam and he could see his brother smile again.

“You want to go save the damsel from the tower, John?” Dean prompted.

“Busy,” John muttered still staring intently at his Nintendo.

Dean rolled his eyes then said, “Now would be good, John. We have guests and you’re the only one she’ll listen to when she’s in these moods.”

John huffed and moved his fingers quickly along the keys before shutting his game and pushing to his feet. Jasper scrambled to slide off of Castiel’s lap and toddled after John.

Castiel rose again and flipped the meat. “They’re here,” he said without turning from the barbeque.

“Are they?” Sam asked nervously.

“Mmhmm,” Castiel replied absently. Just then they heard a tentative knock on their tall wooden gate and the squeak of the hinges that Dean kept meaning to oil.

“Hello?” Ann called timidly.

Dean slapped on a grin and shouted out, “Come on through.” He rose as Ann rounded the corner, her little girl on her hip dressed in a flowered sundress. Ann too had dressed for the occasion she was grinning wildly until her smile faltered flicking back and forth between Castiel who still had his back to them and Sam who was anxiously swiping his palms across his thighs as he stood.

“I ah… thought you only had one brother,” Ann spoke seemingly for lack of anything else to say.

“Huh?” Dean blinked. “Oh! Right, sorry. The shorter one is Cas the taller is Sam. Sam’s my brother.”

Castiel turned around and smiled, flashing white teeth. He came up to Dean’s side and rested against it, placing his hand on Dean’s back. “Welcome to our home, so glad you could make it.”

“Yeah, we sure are, right Sam?” Dean prompted.

“Yes, yes of course. Sorry, I’m Sam, my daughter is in the tree house with her cousins. She’ll be down in just a minute.”

“So Sam’s your brother, hi Sam,” Ann still seemed hesitant but maybe she was just shy. As much as an overgrown puppy-dog as Dean and Cas knew their brother to be he could be kind of intimidating when you first met him. “Cas is a… friend?”

Dean chuckled. “Well yeah, best friend. He’s my—”

“Papa! Mary bite Johnny!” Jasper interrupted running across the lawn and scrambling against Castiel’s legs. Castiel bent and lifted his son. Now Ann just looked shocked.

“You said Jasper was _your_ son,” Ann said to Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean grinned. “Our other one is in the tree house with Mary, she was a little upset earlier so he was calming her down. Guess it didn’t work.”

“Nope,” John rocked back on his heels, he had settled beside his parents following Jasper at a more sedate pace after he helped his little brother down.

Sam flushed. “I’ll go talk to her. Sorry,” he apologized quickly and headed to his daughter still hidden away.

Ann took a step back. “I think I misunderstood.”

“Mommy why did that boy call that other man ‘papa’ I thought Mr. Winchester was his papa?” Shelby who had remained quiet through most of the exchange finally spoke.

“Apparently it’s both,” Ann said stiffly, her smile was forced her eyes strained.

“But Mommy you said only a mommy and a daddy could have babies. Not _two_ daddies, just like you said Ali didn’t have a real family because she had two mommies or that Daddy is sick because he lives with Uncle Trevor now,” Shelby spoke with the innocence of babes.

Dean eyes darkened and his own smile was stiff and cold, John came up to his side and took his hand. He felt Castiel tense beside him then push forward, cradling Jasper protectively.

“I think, perhaps,” Castiel spoke icily, “given how upset Mary is that tonight may not be the best night for us to share a dinner. I’m very sorry to put you out. Goodbye.”

Ann nodded stiffly and turned around striding out of their backyard without another word.

“But Mommy, you said there was a little girl I could play with,” the heard Shelby’s plaintive tone as Ann disappeared out the gate. The hinges squeaked all the louder and the wood slammed violently.

Dean flinched.

“What a bitch,” John snorted. Castiel and Dean didn’t even reprimand him.

“Told you I didn’t like her,” Mary said quietly, now out of the tree house, Sam beside her. She was standing, her toes pigeoned in front of her, her hands tucked behind her back, little face turned towards her now bare feet having discarded her sandals at some point.

“Ali is a girl I paint with at the Library on Craft Day. She said a little girl named Shelby Adams was yelled at one day by her mom when they tried to play together at the park because Ali has two mommies and Shelby’s mom said Leila and Jenn , Ali’s mommies, were sick. It made me sad so I hugged Ali ‘cause she was crying and told her it was okay because my cousins had two daddies and they were the bestest daddies ever besides mine and not sick at all. So if two daddies weren’t sick at all and such good daddies two mommies would be just as good even if I don’t really know ‘cause I never had a mommy. Ali cried harder but she smiled too and then we got yelled at ‘cause we got paint in each other’s hair. Then we laughed. I told you I didn’t like her Daddy. I didn’t make it up. I didn’t want her to make Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas and Johnny and Jasper sad like she made Ali sad. I didn’t mean to be bad.”

None of the adults quite knew what to say so Sam just picked Mary up and hugged her tightly kissing the crown of her head. Dean ruffled her hair and Castiel gave a small smile.

“You weren’t bad, Baby Girl,” Sam whispered. “I’m sorry we didn’t listen.”

“I’m sorry, too, Sammy. I didn’t know,” Dean said.

“No, Dude, you don’t have to apologize to me, _I’m_ sorry, Man. Sometimes I forget how people are you know? That sucks to hear.”

“I’m gonna go egg her house,” John said darkly.

“You are not, John Tabris,” Castiel chastised. “Even when we strive to be good and kind we always encounter people like Ann Adams in our lives, it just means we have to be that much better and that much kinder, doesn’t it?”

“Angel Guru,” Dean said, teasingly. “Check you out.”

“Now I think we all better sit and enjoy our dinner. It’s a beautiful evening,” Castiel said.

None of them could really argue with that. They may have been unpleasantly surprised tonight but they were also pleasantly surprised by a four-year-old who was wiser and stronger than most adults they knew. They sat down and enjoyed their now slightly charred hamburgers and hotdogs and it was delicious.

The next day, Sam took Ali and Mary out for ice cream and sent a bouquet of flowers to Ali’s moms.

**The End**


End file.
